1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to collapsible structures, in particular a collapsible structure having an operational unit that can be transported.
2. Background of the Invention
Flashlights have been used extensively in areas where lighting is not available. In many circumstances, however, flashlights are inadequate because they fail to provide adequate lighting to accommodate the needs of workers, campers, or persons engaged in other activities. Portable lights which stand alone provide necessary levels of light while leaving workers and other individuals free hands to perform tasks and conduct other activities. Portable lights, however, tend to be bulky and large and inconvenient to carry. The invention disclosed herein provides a collapsible light in a form factor which is portable and easy to carry to provide light for many applications.